This invention relates in general to the packaging of materials for transport and sale and in particular, relates to packaging individual components in a multiple-type package for storage, and sale.
Traditional packaging of the cardboard type in a multiple of multi-pack form has usually comprised a separate standard cardboard box having flaps at both ends and holding individual cartons inside. This type of multiple packaging generally required hand packaging. Once some of the individual boxes inside the large carton were removed the others generally would not remain stacked inside, but would be free to move about if the package were jostled or otherwise disturbed. Also, this type of packaging is expensive since a single large carton is used to contain many smaller cartons. Also, when desiring to use the packaged components, each individual carton must be opened which requires additional labor and cost. To avoid the expense and labor associated with this traditional type packaging, other types of multiple packaging arrangements have been employed. These have comprised a sealing strap of plastic or a shrink wrap type material used to bind individual cartons together. Packaging in this manner did not facilitate the easy removal of one unit without breaking open and disturbing the entire pack. Once the entire pack was broken open, other individual units could easily become dislodged or lost from the pack. Also, neither the traditional packaging nor the other types of packaging provides a means by which the individual components could be readily placed in the packaging and sealed with a minimum number of steps in the manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need in the field for a multiple packaging arrangement which allows for the easy insertion of products into the packaging during the packaging process, and allows for the multiply packaged components to be maintained in a uniform, single pack. Also, there is a need in the field for a multi-pack-type unitary packaging which will allow an entire group of packaged components to be removed from the packaging at once without individually opening each individual box. Further, there is a need for a multi-pack packaging arrangement which will allow either individually packaged components or the components themselves to be removed from the packaging without affecting the structural means by which the multiply packaged components are maintained as a single unit.